Di tengah Hujan
by Yamazaki Yako
Summary: perasaan seorang ayah dan anak angkatnya di tengah hujan kini terungkap. fic terakhir sebelum hiatus kurang lebih setahun... gomennasai minna... ujian sudah menanti... T T
1. Yuan POV

Di tengah Hujan

by: Yamazaki Yako

Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Abal, Typo, Little Keikoku (kira-kira 6tahun), Young Yuan (kira-kira 12 tahun), Drabble(?) two shot.

DLDR

* * *

Yuan POV

Aku memandang hujan melalui jendela ruang osis. Tak kupedulikan ocehan sang ketua sok bisa itu. Hatiku tak tenang. Apalagi setelah melihat seorang anak kecil dengan jas hujan berwarna kuning dan berbentuk anak ayam yang berjalan menuju gedung sekolahku. Dadaku berdebar takut. Aku takut dia kenapa-kenapa. Aku takut ada yang menculiknya. Aku takut ada yang menyakiti anak angkatku, Keikoku.

Ketua sok itu lagi-lagi menyuruhku untuk mendengarkan penjelasannya, aku menggebrak mejaku dan memakinya. Ketua sok itu akhirnya tenang dan kembali menjelaskan, aku kembali duduk dan mengawasi Keikoku dari atas. Keikoku terlihat kedinginan. Aku ingin segera memeluk dan membawanya kemari. Aku ingin memberi kehangatan padanya dengan segera.

Seseorang menepuk pundakku. Teman sekelasku, Taihaku. Dia tau aku memiliki seorang anak angkat, ia memintaku untuk sabar sejenak dan memberi solusi dari permasalahan ini agar aku bisa cepat keluar dan menghampiri anak kecilku itu. Aku menatap papan bertuliskan permasalahan yang sebenarnya sepele ini.

Aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjelaskan ideku untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu. Meski begitu mataku masih tetap mengawasi anakku yang sedang meringkuk kedinginan. Aku tak tahan lagi. Ketua sok itu mengangguk-angguk namun cara bicaranya seperti sedang meremehkan ideku.

"KALAU KAU TAK SUKA, YASUDAH! BIARKAN AKU PULANG! AKU TAK INGIN MEMBUAT ANAKKU MENUNGGU LEBIH LAMA LAGI!" Bentakku padanya dan segera mengambil tasku lalu keluar dari ruangan busuk itu. Kulihat Taihaku juga mengikutiku. Ketua sok itu dan beberapa orang lainnya memanggilku dan Taihaku, aku menulikan telingaku. Taihaku menggandeng tanganku, mencoba menenangkan emosiku.

"Tenanglah Yuan. Jangan sampai malah kau yang menyakiti anak itu." Ucap Taihaku. Aku menghela nafas. Menenangkan diriku. Taihaku mengangkat jempolnya, memberi semangat padaku. Aku mengangguk dan segera menghampiri anakku yang sudah menungguku. Aku menatapnya dengan sedikit sedih. Aku mengembangkan senyumku dan memanggilnya.

"Keikoku.. angkat kepalamu! Ayo kita Pulang!" Pintaku sambil mengulurkan tanganku. Kulihat ia menangis, bibir mungilnya bergetar menyebut namaku. Dengan cepat ia berlari menghampiriku dan memelukku. Menumpahkan segala dingin dan kesedihannya padaku. Aku mengambil payungku dan membukanya. Akupun menggendong anakku ini.

"Maaf, Keikoku. Tadi rapat osisnya berlangsung lebih lama. Jangan menangis, Keikoku. Ayah ada di sini untuk melindungimu dan membuatmu kuat." Ucapku sambil mengelus punggungnya. Kulihat ia mengangguk dan mengusap air matanya. Aku janji Keikoku, aku takkan membiarkan kau sendirian lagi. Aku sayang padamu anakku.

Aku sayang Keikoku!

OWARI

* * *

An: hayah... Abal gila... entah kenapa abis liat sebuah gambar dari pixiv langsung ke pikiran buat fic ini.

yah, fic ini juga merupakan hadiahku untuk para reader (emang ada reader'a?) sebelum aku hiatus kurang lebih 1 tahun. haha... saya sudah kelas 12 rupanya!

yah, dripada banyak bacot lebih baik...

baca Keikoku POV setelah ini dan... R&R Please... :9 b


	2. Hotaru POV

Di tengah Hujan

by: Yamazaki Yako

Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Abal, Typo, Little Keikoku (kira-kira 6tahun), Young Yuan (kira-kira 12 tahun), Drabble(?) two shot.

AN: karena udah di ceritakan di chap sebelum'a...

DLDR aja deh...

* * *

Little Keikoku POV (6 tahun)

Aku tidak suka air… Dingin… Air dari langit terus membasahiku tubuhku, tepatnya jas anti air ini. Aku merapatkan diri ke dinding… aku sudah tidak kebasahan lagi… Tapi, aku tetap dingin. Ku eratkan pelukanku pada payung milik ayah angkatku… mencoba mencari sedikit kehangatan dari ayah angkatku, Yuan…

"Yun-Yun cepatlah keluar dari tempat ini." Ucapku lemah sambil memandang rumah tinggi tempaku berteduh. Aku menundukan kepalaku. Aku rasa wajahku mulai panas. Aku tak tau kenapa. Tapi, aku merasa… Aku dibuang lagi. Aku mengigit bibirku. Tak ingin terisak. Pandangan mataku memburam.

"Yun-Yun… apa kau akan meninggalkanku juga? Apa kau akan membuangku seperti ayahku?" Tanyaku entah kepada siapa. Hujan semakin deras. Aku menekuk lututku. Perlahan aku terduduk, tetap memeluk payung ayah angkatku. Aku membenamkan kepalaku di kedua lututku. Satu tanganku menarik bagian kepala jas anti air berbentuk kepala anak ayam. Jas ini juga pemberian Yuan.

Aku tetap berusaha menahan air mataku. Tapi, bibirku mulai mengeluarkan isak tangis yang tak ingin aku dengar. Aku tak tahan. Aku tak ingin sendirian. Aku tak ingin mati karena hujan yang dingin dan kubenci ini. Tolong… Tolong… Tolong… Siapa saja tolong aku dari kesendirian ini!

Kudengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Atau menjauh? Tak kupedulikan. Aku tau… Aku pasti sudah dibuang lagi. Aku sudah dibuang Yuan. Kini, aku sendirian lagi. Apa seharusnya aku mati saja? Tubuhku gemetar karena dingin yang begitu menusuk. Tapi, wajahku tetap panas meski bibirku gemetar.

"Keikoku… Angkat kepalamu! Ayo kita pulang!" Suara itu membuatku mengangkat kepalaku. Seorang pemuda berdiri di hadapanku. Senyumnya yang hangat dan tatapannya (meski aku tak dapat melihatnya karena tali aneh yang selalu menutupi matanya) yang juga sangat hangat. Bibirku bergetar dan air mataku meluncur turun sebelum aku mampu menyebutkan nama pemuda itu sambil berlari membawa payung miliknya.

"Yuan!" Ucapku lalu memeluk pemuda itu. Yuan memelukku balik dan memberikanku kehangatan. Seragam sekolah berwarna hitamnya sedikit basah karena jasku dan juga air mataku. Ia tak mempedulikannya. Yuan mengambil payungnya dan menggendongku. Yuan membuka payungnya, melindungi kami dari derasnya hujan yang akan kami lewati.

"Maaf, Keikoku. Tadi rapat osisnya berlangsung lebih lama. Jangan menangis, Keikoku. Ayah ada di sini untuk melindungimu dan membuatmu kuat." Bisikan Yuan menghangatkan tubuhku. Aku mengangguk dan mengusap air mataku. Yuan tetap menggendongku dan berjalan di tengah derasnya hujan. Yuan tidak membuangku. Yuan menyelamatkanku dari kesendirian. Terima kasih Yuan. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku… Aku sayang ayahku yang sekarang…

Aku sayang Yuan!

OWARI


End file.
